Vojvoserbia
Overview Vojvoserbia, officially the Autonomous Province of Vojvoserbia, or Војводина, is a province in Serbia in Europe located in the Balkans, in former Yugoslavia. It recently rejoined the Republic of Serbia in October 2016 and borders the following countries: Croatia, Hungary, and Romania. The capital and largest city in Vojvoserbia is Novi Sad. Politics Vojvoserbia's "President of the Government" is Angela Chernigovski, who recently won elections in Vojvoserbia following the resignation of former President and brother of incumbent Mikhail Chernigovski. Vojvoserbia is efficiently and effectively ruled by a group of massive corporations, who run for political office and provide their well-off citizens with world-class goods and services. The populace has reasonably extensive civil rights. The tiny, outspoken government juggles the competing demands of Defense, Economic Industry, and Infrastructure. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Novi Sad. Vojvoserbia is also led by a bicameral legislature, divided in to the House of Representatives and the Senate. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 5%. Vojvoserbia is a federation of five regions, and is also the founder and leading member of the United Yugoslav Republics, a military and economic organization in the Balkans. It contributes over 32% of its revenue to military expenditure. Although tiny, it controls a huge portion of the economic market in Europe (and the Global market for that matter) and along with Japan, the United States, Russia, and China, is competitive in technological fields. Economy The frighteningly efficient economy, worth 245 trillion United Yugoslav Dinars a year, is driven almost entirely by the private sector, which is broadly diversified and led by the Information Technology industry, with major contributions from weapons manufacturing, textiles, agriculture, and combat aircraft. Average income is an impressive 136,938 United Yugoslav Dinars, but there is a significant disparity between incomes, with the richest 10% of citizens earning 453,523 per year while the poor average 30,884, a ratio of 14.7 to 1. Crime, especially youth-related, is a major problem, with the police force struggling against a lack of funding and a high mortality rate. Vojvoserbia's national animal is the Dark Eagle, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to toxic air pollution, and its national religion is Eastern Orthodoxy. Military The all-volunteer military is a somewhat small but highly professional force that is the sole protector of the state's territorial regions. It is under the jurisdiction of the Serbian Armed Forces, but almost always acts in dependently. The Vojvoserbian EUYRPEA (European Yugoslav Joint Peacekeeping Efforts Afghanistan) contingent has recently been recalled for active service in Molvanije and Transnistria, an area in Romania. MV (Military of Vojvoserbia) size in 2022 was 14,000 men, and the classification is as follows: Army of Vojvoserbia (Part of Serbian Ground Forces): 12,000 strong. Equipment: 85 MBT-25 I, est. 197 pieces of field artillery/mortars, est. 700 miscellaneous APCs, IFVs, and ICVs, 80 Mi-24DVS. Battle rifles that the AV use are the latest ZYABR-22 (Zastava Yugoslav Army Battle Rifle). Organization: AV West: "Novaya" Mechanized Battalion (5th OSK Battalion Group), 22nd Motorized Infantry battalion, (EUYRPEA) AV East: 1 mechanized battalion (54th 2nd MD Brigade). AVICAP (Novi Sad): 1st "Grim Reaper" Air-mobile battalion (1st VAM Battalion), 2nd Motorized infantry battalion (34th MMI Battalion), 1 armored brigade (5th Armored Brigade). AV North: 1 motorized infantry battalion (1st MI Battalion). Development of a new generation of main battle tanks for the United Yugoslav Republics, or 'MBT25 O Model', is currently underway. Air Component of Vojvoserbia (Part of Serbian Air Forces): 2,000 strong Equipment: 24 MiG-29SMTs, 12 E-89s, 12 V-16s and 24 other miscellaneous aircraft. Organization: AFV Command NOVI: 4 MiG-29SMTs, 4 E-89s AFV Command North (providing ground support coverage for west also): 4 MiG-29SMTs, 8 E-89s, 2 V-16s AFV Command East (providing ground support coverage for Belgrade): 12 MiG-29SMTs, 14 V-16s A V-16 is a stealth bomber designed and manufactured by "ViH Serbia", and the E-89 is a stealth fighter designed by MiG-Grumman-ViH. The Air Defense Forces of the Federation of Vojvoserbia: 19,000 strong Category:Nations